harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Newton Skamander
|tytuł = Kawaler Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy |pseudonim = Newt Życzliwy |podpis = 160px|link= |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * Pani Skamander * Tezeusz Skamander * Porpentyna Skamander * Rolf Skamander * Lorcan Skamander * Lysander Skamander * SynRolf Skamander, będąc wnukiem Newtona posiadał jego nazwisko. Gdyby Newton miał córkę, Rolf prawdopodobnie posiadałby inne nazwisko po swoim ojcu |różdżka = Nieznana |praca = * Wydział Zwierząt, Ministerstwo Magii * Dyrektor Hogwartu |przynależność = * Ministerstwo Magii * Hogwart ** Hufflepuff * Rodzina Skamander |dom = Hufflepuff |włosy = Siwe |aktor = * Eddie Redmayne * Maciej Zakościelny |oczy = Zielone}} Newton „Newt” Artemis Fido Skamander (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy) (ur. 24 lutego 1897 r.) — sławny magizoolog; autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (1927), za którą w 1979 roku otrzymał Order Merlina. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, spędzając dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, zanim dołączył do Wydziału Zwierząt. W 1918 roku Augustus Worme z Książnicy Obskurus zlecił mu napisanie książki opisującej wszystkie magiczne stworzenia na całym świecie. Ta stała się bestsellerem, czyniąc Skamandera cenionym ekspertem w dziedzinie magizoologii. Główny twórca Rejestru Wilkołaków (1947) oraz Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli (1965). Ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, z którą miał co najmniej jedno dziecko. Na początku lat 90. XX wieku był już na emeryturze i mieszkał w Dorset. Biografia Wczesne lata i edukacja Newton Skamander urodził się w 1897 roku, jako czarodziej czystej lub półkrwi. Już w bardzo wczesnym wieku Newton interesował się magicznymi stworzeniami, głównie dlatego, że jego matka miała hodowlę hipogryfów. Młody Newton lubił godzinami szatkować chorbotki w swojej sypialni. Począwszy od 1908 roku, uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Był on prymusem przedmiotu nazywanego opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Przyjaźnił się z Letą Lestrange, która również podzielała jego zainteresowanie magicznymi zwierzętami. W 1913 rokuThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them jeden z eksperymentów Lety, który dotyczył wozaka, poszedł za daleko, skutkując narażeniem życia innego ucznia. Newt nie chciał patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciółka zostaje usunięta ze szkoły. Z tego powodu wziął winę na siebie i został wyrzucony z Hogwartu, mimo iż twierdził, że był to wypadek. Jednak Albus Dumbledore, jego nauczyciel transmutacji, stanowczo sprzeciwiał się jego wydaleniu''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' i oczyścił jego imię. Wydalenie nigdy nie zostało wyegzekwowaneWydalenie Newta. Życie zawodowe I wojna światowa W czasie wojny, między 1914 a 1918 rokiem, Skamander służył na froncie wschodnim w tajnym programie Ministerstwa Magii mającym na celu wykorzystanie Spiżobrzuchów Ukraińskich. Program został ostatecznie zniesiony, ponieważ smoki słuchały tylko Skamandera i próbowały zjeść każdego innegoThe Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (zobacz plik)Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide (zobacz plik). Dołączenie do Ministerstwa Magii Po wydaleniu z Hogwartu Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie zaczął pracę w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Spędził dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, później został przeniesiony do Wydziału Zwierząt, gdzie jego zdumiewająca znajomość dziwacznych stworów zapewniła mu szybki awans''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Wydanie książki W 1918 roku August Worme z wydawnictwa Książnicy Obskurus zlecił Newtowi napisanie pierwszej wersji książki ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Skamander, zarabiając tylko dwa sykle tygodniowo w ministerstwie, wykorzystał szansę zarobienia dodatkowych pieniędzy i możliwość spędzenia wakacji na podróżowaniu po świecie. Przybył do stu krajów na pięciu kontynentach, zbierając informacje o bardzo wielu gatunkach najróżniejszych stworzeń. Skamander był świadkiem ich czarodziejskich mocy, niekiedy udawało mu się zaskarbić ich zaufanie, a czasami bronił się przed nimi jego podróżnym czajnikiem. W pewnym momencie, przebywając w Sudanie, Newt spotkał Obskurusa. Dziewczynka, która była jego źródłem zmarła, ale Newtonowi udało się przetransportować ciemną moc do swojej magicznie rozszerzonej walizki. 1926 rok Przebywając w Egipcie, Skamander znalazł nielegalnie więzionego gromoptaka. Postanowił, że przed zakończeniem podróży odeskortuje go na tereny zamieszkane przez jego gatunek, znajdujące się w Arizonie. Ostatecznie zyskał on imię Frank i zaprzyjaźnił się z czarodziejem, jak większość stworzeń, które ten posiadał. thumb|233x233px|Zawartość mugolskiej walizki Początek przygody w Ameryce Północnej Skamandera zaczął się w momencie, gdy przypłynął na kontynent statkiem, wraz ze swoją walizką. Zaglądnął on przez chwilę do swojego bagażu, po czym szeptął demimozowi by ten się uspokoił. Miał przejść obowiązkową kontrolę przez Celnika. Ten polecił mężczyźnie, by ukazał mu zawartość bagażu. Newton przełączył tryb w swojej walizce, na "dla mugoli", przez co mugol widział w niej nie magiczne stworzenia, a piżamę, dziennik, mapy, szalik puchonów, budzik i lupę. Dostał on zgodę na przebywanie w kraju. Następnie widział on pikietę Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego Nowego Salem, na której czele stała Mary Lou Barebone. Wypowiadała się ona w sposób, który świadczył o tym, że przekonana była o istnieniu czarodziejów i świata magii. Zaintrygowany Newton przecisnął się bliżej kobiety, wpadając tym samym na Porpentynę Goldstein. Następnie wpadł na niego Jacob Kowalski, wywracając się o jego torbę. Newt pomógł mu wstać, a Jacob, szybko ruszył w dalszą wędrówkę. Zamieszanie wokół niego, przykuło uwagę Mary Lou. Zadała mu ona pytanie, czy jest on gotów kroczyć za nią i jej organizacją. W tym momencie Newton zauważył niuchacza, który uciekł z jego walizki, ruszył więc bez zastanowienia w jego stronę. Porpentyna zaciekawiona podążyła za mężczyzną. Newton wszedł za stworzeniem do banku, w którym to okradało ono kilentów. Skamander wymienił kilka zdań z ówcześnie spotkanym Jacobem Kowalskim, o jego kredycie na piekarnię. Zauważył jednak niuchacza, więc ruszył w jego stronę. Zostawił on jednak na swoim miejscu srebrne jajo żmijoptaka. Mugol podnósł je, z zamiarem oddania czarodziejowi. Został jednak wezwany na rozmowę o kredyt. W czasie rozmowy Newt cały czas uganiał się za czarnym stworkiem. W pewnym momencie, niuchacz wskoczył na wózek zmierzający do windy, a Jacob wyszedł z gabinetu, ukazując jednocześnie Newtowi pękające jajo. Skamander przyciągnął Kowalskiego do siebie za pomocą magii, po czym deportował się razem z nim. thumb|265x265px|Newton opróżnia torbę niuchacza Po deportacji znaleźli się oni przy wejściu do skarbca banku. Skamander włożył wyklutego żmijoptaka do walizki, uspokajając przy okazji inne zwierzęta. Niuchacz za to udało się wślizgnąć do pomieszczenia wypełnionego złotem. Newton użył zaklęcia Alohomora, aby dostać się do stworzenia. W skarbcu zjawił się w tym momencie Gilbert Bingley, który wywnioskował, że mężczyźni mają zamiar okraść bank. Uaktywnił on alarm. W odpowiedzi Newt błyskawicznie go unieruchomił go zaklęciem. Jacob obserwował wszystko zszokowany. Newt opróżnił torbę z pieniędzmi i złotem niuchacza. Zanim do pomieszczenia weszli uzbrojeni strażnicy, Newton i Jacob zdążyli się deportować. Znaleźli się oni w uliczce w okolicach banku. Newt skarcił niuchacza, po czym wrzucił go do walizki. Przeprosił on Jacoba za problemy, wyjmując różdżkę z zamiarem usunięcia niechcianych wspomnień mugolowi. Ten korzystając z okazji, powalił czarodzieja na ziemię, i uciekł. Skamander ruszył za mugolem, ale gdy minął Porpentynę Goldstein, ta chwyciła go za łokieć. Deportowali się do wąskiej uliczki naprzeciw banku. Zdumiona Tina przeprowadziła przesłuchanie mężczyzny. Zadała mu pytanie, co czarodziej trzymał w swojej walizce, i z jakiego powodu wypuścił z niej niuchacza. Golstein oświadczyła, że zabierze go do siedziby MACUSY. Na pytanie, kim jest, pokazała mu swoją legitymację pracownika Magicznego Kongresu. Chwyciła magizoologa i deportowała się razem z nim. Tina zaciągnęła Newtona do Woolworth Building. W momencie, gdy tam wchodzą, budynek magicznie przemienił się w siedzibę MACUSY. Wyjaśniła mu ona tam, że w Nowym Jorku obowiązuje zakaz hodowli magicznych zwierząt. Zjechali windą do Wydziału Priorytetowych Dochodzeń. Goldstein wprowadziła go w sam środek spotkania, o ataku niezidentyfikowanej bestii w mieście. Serafina Picquery, prezydent MACUSA, stanowczo odprawiła dwójkę. Wrócili oni wtedy do windy, po czym zjechali jeszcze niżej. Trafili do ciemnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia, w którym teraz pracuje była aurorka. Zajmowała się tam pozwoleniami na różdżki. Spytała się Skamandera, czy ten takowe posiada. Nagle Goldstein schowała się za biurkiem, ponieważ dołączył do nich Abernathy. Skarcił on Porpentynę za to, że znowu wtargnęła nieproszona na zebranie Zespołu Śledczego. Następnie do gabinetu wszedł Perciwal Graves. Porpentyna powiedziała mu o wydarzeniach w banku, po czym otworzyła walizkę, która podobno należała do Skamandera. Znajdowały się w niej jednak ciastka, zrobione przez Jacoba. Zszokowana Tina wymieniła spojrzenia z Newtonem. Newton i Porpentyna postanowili odnaleźć Kowalskiego. Tina po spotkaniu była roztrzęsiona, a także czuła się upokorzona. Nad ich głowami przeleciał przez chwilę żądlibąk, Newt wmówił jednak kobiecie, że była to tylko ćma. Nagle dowiedzieli się oni o rzekomym wybuchu gazu w jednym z budynków. Przed budynkiem pijany kloszard zaświadczał, że powodem katastrofy nie był gaz, a wielki hipopotam. Skamander wycelował w niego różdżką, po czym mugol dołączył do ludzi, którzy wierzyli w wybuch gazu. Kiedy Tina przypatrywała się żądlibąkowi, Newt wbiegł do zniszczonej czynszówki. W pokoju Jacoba dostrzegł on działanie swoich zwierząt: widać tam było ślady łap, połamane meble, rozbite szkło oraz dziurę w ścianie. Sam Kowalski został pogryziony przez jedno z zwierząt magizoologa. Słysząc Porpentynę, Newt szybko rzucił zaklęcie naprawcze. Gdy Tina wszedła do pokoju, Newton trzymał na swoich kolanach walizkę, którą przed chwilą zamknął. Gdy ta spytała się go czy była otwarta, ten niewinnie odpowiedział, że jedynie uchylona. Kiedy dostrzegła ona Jacoba, szybko ruszyła mu na pomoc. Skamander próbował się wymknąć z pomieszczenia. Nagle szczuroszczet skoczył na ramię czarownicy. Newt chwycił stworzenie za ogon i wrzucił do swojej walizki. Mugol otworzył niepostrzeżenie oczy, przypatrując się dwójce. Przywitał się z nimi, a Newton ponownie spróbował wymazać mu pamięć. Tym razem jednak Porpentyna do tego nie dopuściła, przy okazji tłumacząc, że potrzebny jest im teraz świadek. U mugola pojawiły się objawy ugryzienia przez szczuroszczeta. Skamander oświadczył, że może przetrzymać mugola, w razie gdyby wystąpiły jakieś inne powikłania. Tina spytała się go, czy ten wie coś o społeczności czarodziejów w Ameryce. Newt odpowiedział, że Amerykanie nie mogą się spotykać, ani poślubiać mugoli. Tina spytała się ironicznie, kto by chciał poślubić Kowalskiego, po czym cała trójka deportowała się do mieszkania Goldstein. Chwilę po ich deportacji, okazało się, że w budynku zamieszkiwanym przez Jacoba nadal przebywał niuchacz. left|thumb|240x240px|Salon sióstr Goldstein Chwilę przed wejściem do budynku, Tina oświadczyła, że nie może wpuszczać do mieszkania mężczyzn. Newt zaproponował poszukanie innego lokum, ale Goldstein stanowczo odmówiła. Cała trójka weszła do mieszkania, w którym na każdym kroku można było spotkać magię. Razem z Tiną mieszkała tam siostra Porpentyny, Queenie. Była aurorka przedstawiła dwójkę kobiecie, w tym Newtona jako przestępcę. Chwilę po tym magizoolog dowiaduje się, że Queenie włada legilimencją. Siostry przygotowały posiłek, a Newt zauważył przelatującego za oknem żądlibąka. Skamander nie był chciał początkowo zasiąść do stołu, ale ostatecznie dał się przekonać. Queenie i Jacob szybko nawiązali kontakt, za to Newt i Tina siedzą speszeni w ciszy. Gdy Porpentyna oświadczyła, iż mugolowi i tak będzie trzeba będzie wyczyścić pamięć, Newt zaproponował, żeby Kowalski się już położył. Tina wskazała im w odpowiedzi pomieszczenie, w którym będą mogli przenocować. Gdy położyli się już do łóżek, Newt zaczął udawać, że śpi. Do pokoju weszła Tina, przynosząc mężczyznom kakao. Wydawała się poirytowana faktem, że Newton w ten sposób postanowił ją zignorować. Gdy kobieta opuściła pokój, Skamander błyskawicznie wstał z łóżka, po czym złapał za swoją walizkę. Otworzył ją, a następnie wszedł do niej. Chwilę potem gestem dłoni przywołał do siebie Jacoba, który zaniepokojony obserwował poczynania magizoologa. Piekarz z trudem wcisnął się do walizki. thumb|296x296px|Skamander i Frank Wylądowali oni w drewnianej szopce, w środku której znajdowały się różnorakie przedmioty, artykuły medyczne, narzędzia, łóżko polowe i sprzęt przeznaczony do pomocy w jego wyprawach. Na biurku leżała maszyna do pisania, a ściany były zapełnione mapami, zdjęciami i rysunkami magicznych stworzeń. Newt zaproponował mugolowi by ten usiadł. Następnie zrobił okład na rany, a także podał Jacobowi tabletki, które miały rozwiązać problem dreszczów. Po wyleczeniu niemaga, magizoolog zajął się przygotowaniem jedzenia dla swoich zwierząt. Gotowe kawałki wrzucił do wiaderka i podał je Kowalskiemu. Później Newt wycisnął jad z pikującego licha oraz dla zabawy wypuścił stworzenie w stronę Jacoba. Po skończonej robocie mężczyźni wyszli z szopy. left|thumb|250x250px|Newt i Marmite Ich oczom ukazała się przestrzeń przypominający hangar lotniczy, gdzie znajdowały się zagrody dla zwierząt magizoologa. Skamander poszedł odwiedzić gromoptaka Franka. Opowiedział Kowalskiemu historię zwierzęcia, okazując także czułość stworowi. Gdy ten odleciał, Newt zabrał wiadro z mięsem, po czym ruszył w inną część walizki. Podszedł do garborógów, a także opowiedział Jacobowi, że jego celem jest ochrona magicznych stworzeń. Następnie udali się na polanę, którą zamieszkiwały nieśmiałki. Newton próbował zostawić tam nieśmiałka Picketta, lecz ten nie chciał go opuścić. Zrezygnowany posadził go na swoim ramieniu. Zdał sobie wtedy też sprawę, że demimoz Dougal był jednym ze zwierząt, którym udało się uciec z walizki. Mężczyźni podeszli do gniazda z żmijoptakami. Newt podał Jacobowi niedawno wyklute pisklę. Ten próbował je pogłaskać, natomiast stworzenie odpowiedziało próbą dziabnięcia mugola. Newton powiedział Jacobowi, że z powodu plądrowania gniazd tych stworzeń, te od małego uczą się gryźć. Skamander był zachwycony zaciekawieniem Jacoba jego stworami. Poprosił Kowalskiego, by ten dorzucił granulat lunaballom, a on sam zaczął pchać taczkę w stronę nundu. Po drodze uświadomił sobie, że niuchacz ponownie uciekł. Po nakarmieniu nundu, zaczął karmić butelką Marmite'a, uważnie przypatrując się Jacobowi. Nagle usłyszeli oni wycie obskurusa, znajdującego się na ośnieżonym obszarze walizki. Kowalski próbował dotknąć czarnego stwora, lecz ten się jedynie bardziej denerwuje. Newton stanowczo nakazał mugolowi się odsunąć. Newt poważnieje i razem z Jacobem rusza w stronę szopy, w której byli chwilę temu. Następnie zaczął przygotowania do poszukiwania stworzeń, które uciekły z jego walizki. Zadał Kowalskiemu pytanie, gdzie jego zdaniem ukryć mógłby się zwierzak, lubiący stawy, otwartą przestrzeń i roślinność. Ten odpowiedział mu, że Central Park byłby dość dobrym miejscem. Jacob starał się zaprotestować wyjściu, jednak Skamander szybko wytłumaczył mu, że po przejściu gorączki Tina i Queenie błyskawicznie użyją na nim zaklęcia zapomnienia. Przerażony mugol szybko zgodził się na pomoc magizoologowi. thumb|297x297px|left Mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego miejsca. Między dwójką nawiązała się krótka konwersacja, podczas której Skamander wspomniał, że ludzie niezbyt za nim przepadają. Rozmawiali oni także o swoich dokonaniach w czasie I wojny światowej. Skamander powiedział mugolowi, że pracował w tym czasie ze smokami. Idąc śladem rozrzuconych kosztowności, doszli oni do witryny, na której wystawie stał niuchacz. Wpatrywali się oni w siebie przez chwilę, a następnie Newton za pomocą zaklęcia Finestra rozbił szybę dzielącą ich i stworzenie. Niuchacz zdążył jednak uciec w głąb pomieszczenia, więc Newton pobiegł za nim. Jacob obserwował go, zdając sobie też sprawę, że jego kolega wygląda w tej chwili jak włamywacz. Zamknął on także zamek walizki czarodzieja, która ponownie zaczęła się otwierać. Newt wskoczył za niuchaczem na gablotę, która pod ich ciężarem przechyliła się i oparła o okno wystawowe. Wkrótce ono pęka, a Skamander i niuchacz lądują na chodniku. Stworzenie udało się w dalszą ucieczkę, ale czarodziej użył zaklęcia Accio i przyciągnął je do siebie. Na miejsce zdarzenia przyjechała policja. Newton opróżnił torbę niuchacza z biżuterii, a następnie schował zwierzę do walizki. Jacob ze strachem spostrzegł lwa, spokojnie spacerującego ulicą. Po tym zdarzeniu Newt i Jacob szybko się teleportowali. thumb|256x256px Obaj znaleźli się po deportacji w zaśnieżonym parku. W momencie, w którym przeszli przez most, przebiegł obok nich pędzący struś. Chwilę przed wejściem do opustoszałego ogrodu zoologicznego, Newt wręczył zdziwionemu Jacobowi ochronny napierśnik i kask. Magizoolog wytłumaczył mugolowi, że buchorożec ma w tym momencie ruję. Newt wtarł sobie w nadgarstki piżmo dużego stworzenia, a następnie rozpoczął taniec godowy. Samica powoli zbliżała się do otwartej walizki Skamandera. Kowalski w tym momencie, przez przypadek wylał na siebie ciecz z fiolki. Stwór zaczął szarżować w stronę Jacoba, a ten z krzykiem musiał ratować się ucieczką. Newton wyjął różdżkę, lecz nagle zabrał mu ją zaciekawiony pawian. Próbował on wymienić różdżkę na oderwaną gałązkę drzewa, jednak koczkodan potrząsał różdżką, która wystrzeliwała. Skamander złapał ją, po czym wrócił do nawołującego go mugola. W tym samym momencie buchorożec napierał na drzewo, na które w panice wspiął się Kowalski. To uległo zniszczeniu, a Jacob spadając trafił na zamrożone jezioro. Stworzenie pędziło za nim, ostatecznie wpadając w poślizg. Newt w ostatniej chwili złapał je do walizki. Pomógł wstać Jacobowi, a ten poprosił by zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Całe zajście obserwowała Tina. Zdesperowana usiadła na walizce Skamandera, do której ten uprzednio wszedł z mugolem, a następnie zatrzasnęła zamki. thumb|246x246px Kobieta zaniosła walizkę do siedziby MACUSA. Ponownie udała się z nią na spotkanie, któremu przewodniczyła Madame Picquery. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ze swoją przewodniczącą, była aurorka położyła walizkę na podłodze, po czym parę razy w nią uderzyła. Z torby wyszedł Newton, a następnie Jacob. Parę osób obecnych na zebraniu pomyliło Newta z jego bratem, Tezeuszem. Jacob Kowalski został przedstawiony Picquery, a Skamander z przerażeniem spostrzegł wiszące w powietrzu zwłoki Senatora Shawa. Madame spytała się mężczyzny, czy ten wie jakie stworzenie zadało śmiertelne rany mugolowi. Newton oświadcza, że na ciele ofiary widać ślady działania obskurusa. W całej sali rozległy się ciche rozmowy i okrzyki. Serafina stanowczo oświadczyła magizoologowi, że w Ameryce nie ma obskurodziceli. W tym samym momencie Perciwal Graves zabrał walizkę Skamandera. Cała trójka została aresztowana, a zdesperowany Newt krzyczał, próbując przekonać wszystkich o niewinności swoich zwierząt. W celi Newt ukrył głowę w dłoniach i rozpaczał nad zwierzętami, natomiast Tina próbowała go pocieszyć. Jacob poprosił o wyjaśnienie, kim jest obskurodziciel. Newton odpowiedział niemagowi, że natknął się na jednego w Sudanie. Następnie opowiedział on, że w dawnych czasach, kiedy świat magiczny się nie ukrywał, młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice starali się stłumić w sobie magię, aby uniknąć prześladowań. W wyniku tego rozwijała się w nich niszczycielska siła zwana obskurusem. Kowalskiemu niewiele to powiedziało, więc Tina dopowiedziała, że jest to niestabilna i nieokiełznana moc, która pojawia się znikąd i atakuje, a potem przepada bez śladu. Kobieta spytała również Newta, czy to prawda, że obskurodziciele nie żyją długo. Magizoolog w odpowiedzi powiedział, że nie ma udokumentowanego przypadku, w którym taka osoba żyła dłużej niż 10 lat. Po tej rozmowie do ich celi przyszły egzekutorki i zabrały ze sobą czarodziei. Skamander pożegnał się z niemagiem i życzył mu powodzenia w otwarciu piekarni. Newton został zaprowadzony na przesłuchanie do Gravesa. Towarzyszyła mu Tina, która podczas przesłuchiwania stała z tyłu. Perciwal przeczytał akta mężczyzny i zauważył, że został wydalony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu przez jedno z jego zwierząt. Skamander próbował wytłumaczyć, że był to jedynie wypadek, ale drugi mężczyzna nie zareagował na jego próbę obrony i kontynuował czytanie akt, a także wspomniał, że Albus Dumbledore stanął wtedy w jego obronie. Następnie auror oskarżył przesłuchiwanego o to, że wypuszczenie na wolność niebezpiecznych stworzeń było próbą wywołania wojny między światem magicznym a niemagicznym. Blondyn oznajmił w odpowiedzi, że nie jest zwolennikiem Grindelwalda. Wtedy przesłuchujący wyciągnął z jego walizki obskurusa. Newton powiedział, że oddzielił go od młodej Sudanki, kiedy próbował uratować jej życie. Oddzieloną siłę magiczną zabrał do domu, aby poddać badaniom. Stwierdził jednak stanowczo, że obskurus nie przeżyłby poza walizką. Perciwal głośno myśląc przez przypadek powiedział, że bez żywiciela jest bezużyteczny. Zdziwiony Newt zapytał do czego chciałby go użyć, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, Perciwal oskarżył Newtona o próbę wywołania zamętu, złamanie Ustawy o Tajności i chęć ujawnienia świata czarodziejów. Skazał go, a także według niego czynnie mu pomagającą Tinę na karę śmierci. Para została zabrana do sali straceń, gdzie miał być wykonany wyrok. Pierwsza egzekucja miała być wykonana na Tinie. Została ona usadzona na krześle, które magicznie unosiło się nad basenem, który był wypełniony lekko falującym płynem. Następnie Bernadette wydobyła szczęśliwe wspomnienia z głowy Porpentyny, a następnie umieściła je w płynie, przez co jego powierzchnia nimi ożyła. Następnie jedna z egzekutorek próbowała wyciągnąć szczęśliwe wspomnienia Newta. Ten jednak jej odskoczył, a także wyciągnął i rzucił w kierunku basenu pikujące licho, korzystając z tego, że chwilę wcześniej Pickett uwolnił go z kajdanków. Nieśmiałkowi udało się również ugryźć w rękę jedną z egzekutorek, dzięki czemu ta przestała zwracać uwagę na Skamandera. Blondyn to wykorzystał i wycelował jej zaklęcie w stronę Bernadette, przez co straciła ona różdżkę. Druga z katów została natomiast powalona przez licho. W tym samym czasie wspomnienia Tiny zmieniły się z dobrych na złe, a krzesło znajdowało się niebezpiecznie blisko płynu. Kiedy płyn zamienił się w czarną, bulgoczącą i śmiercionośną ciecz, przerażona Tina poprosiła Skamandera o pomoc. Newton kazał jej nie panikować, a także przywołał w jej stronę pikujące licho i powiedział do niej, aby na nie skoczyła. Porpentyna początkowo myślała, że oszalał, ale mężczyźnie udało się ją przekonać. Po udanym skoku oboje ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Po ich ucieczce z sali straceń został uruchomiony alarm. Newt i Tina natknęli się na grupę aurorów, których zadaniem było ich złapać. Magizoolog jeszcze raz wypuścił pikujące licho, aby powalić atakujących oraz blokować ich zaklęcia. Po chwili obaj spotkali Jacoba i Queenie. Ta druga kazała pozostałym wejść do walizki. Gdy to uczynili, wzięła walizkę i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Próbował zatrzymać ją Abernathy, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie, ostatecznie puścił ją wolno. Cała czwórka po ucieczce z MACUSY udała się na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Jacob. Queenie rozmawiała z Jacobem o hodowli ptaków, natomiast Newt i Tina dyskutowali o magicznych stworzeniach, które uciekły z walizki. Newton powiedział, że na wolności został już tylko demimoz o imieniu Dougal. Problemem w jego schwytaniu był jednak fakt, że potrafił stać się niewidzialny. Oboje zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak złapać stworzenie, które potrafi znikać. Po chwili Porpentyna przypomniała sobie o Gnarlaku, który był informatorem kobiety, kiedy ta pracowała jako auror. Na dodatek zajmował się on niegdyś handlem magicznymi stworzeniami. Skamander zapytał, czy interesują go odciski łap, a Goldstein odpowiedziała, że interesuje go wszystko, co da się sprzedać. Tina, Jacob, Queenie i Newt udali się do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, który znajdował się na 124 Macdougal Street. Przed wejściem do środka kobiety zmieniły swoje stroje na wieczorowe, natomiast Newton w pośpiechu wyczarował sobie małą muchę. Porpentyna udała się w kierunku zaczarowanej reklamy, a następnie wykonała umówiony znak. W wyniku tego otworzyła się klapka w drzwiach, a w otworze pojawił się strażnik, który podejrzliwie łypał. Stróż otworzył im przejście i cała czwórka weszła do środka. W pubie trwał koncert, a przyjaciele się rozdzielili. Jacob zamówił drinka i rozmawiał ze skrzatem, który był barmanem. Po chwili przysiadła się do niego Queenie. Natomiast Newt i Tina siedzieli razem przy stoliku. Newton zaczął przyglądać się gościom odwiedzającym ten lokal. Kobieta także popatrzyła na nich i stwierdziła, że osobiście aresztowała połowę klientów tej knajpy. Skamander postanowił zapytać o chłopaka, którego Porpentyna tuliła we wspomnieniach. Kobieta odpowiedziała, że na imię ma Credence, a jego matka go nie cierpi. Wyjawiła również, że przez zaatakowanie tej kobiety straciła pracę. Rozmowę przerwało przybycie Gnarlaka, który bez zaproszenia usiadł obok nich. Goblin zapytał Newta, czy jest właścicielem walizki pełnej „potworów”. Magizoolog potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, a właściciel lokalu wspomniał o dużej nagrodzie za głowę Newta i zażądał opłaty za informacje. Blondyn próbował przekupić goblina dwoma galeonami, jednak ten stwierdził, że MACUSA oferuje więcej. Następnie Skamander postawił na stoliku lunaskop, który także okazał się być zbyt mało atrakcyjny dla rozmówcy. Następna oferta, którą było zamrożone jajo popiełka, zrobiła wrażenie na Gnarlaku. Po chwili jego zainteresowanie przeszło jednak na Picketta, który byłby dla niego idealnym nabytkiem ze względu na umiejętność otwierania zamków. Skamander nie chciał go początkowo oddać, ale ostatecznie rozstał się z nim z ciężkim bólem serca. Po otrzymaniu nieśmiałka goblin poinformował Newtona i Tinę, że coś niewidzialnego pustoszy ulice Piątej Alei, a także zachęcił ich do odwiedzenia domu towarowego Macy's. Magizoolog próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszłości Gravesa, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Niespodziewanie w lokalu pojawiła się MACUSA, która została wezwana przez właściciela lokalu. Jacob powalił goblina na ziemię, a Newton znalazł na podłodze Picketta. Następnie cała czwórka deportowała się do wskazanej przez Gnarlaka uliczki. Po deportacji znaleźli się oni przed domem towarowym. W jego witrynie Jacob zauważył torebkę, która sama zsunęła się z ręki manekina i zawisła w powietrzu, a następnie odpłynęła w głąb budynku. Cała czwórka weszła do środka, aby móc obserwować lecący przedmiot. Nagle w miejscu, w którym była torebka pojawiło się poszukiwane przez Newta stworzenie. Newton ostrzegł swoich towarzyszy, aby starali się zachowywać nieprzewidywalnie. Powiedział również, że demimoz z natury jest spokojnym stworzeniem, ale potrafi nieźle ugryźć, gdy się boi. Z oddali doszedł cichy ryk, który według Newta nie mógł należeć do Dougala. Skamander i Tina udali się za demimozem i dotarli na strych, gdzie stworzenie opiekowało się żmijoptakiem, który zajmował całą przestrzeń pod dachem. Okazało się, że magizoolog źle policzył stworzenia, ponieważ na wolności były dwa stworzenia, a nie jedno. Po chwili na górę weszli cicho Jacob i Quennie. Newton próbował zbliżyć się do żmijoptaka, natomiast demimoz miał wizję następnych wydarzeń, która chwilę później się sprawdziła. Żmijoptak wpadł w panikę, po tym jak Queenie niechcący kopnęła szklaną bombkę. Newton zaczął go uspokajać, a Dougal wskoczył na Jacoba. Blondyn wpadł na pomysł, aby wykorzystać do złapania żmijoptaka robaka i imbryk. Tinie udało się znaleźć naczynie, a Kowalskiemu karalucha. Następnie mugol wrzucił insekta do imbryka. Żmijoptak skurczył się i wleciał do środka, a Newton odciął mu możliwość ucieczki z naczynia pokrywką. Porpentyna spytała Newta, czy to już są wszystkie stworzenia, które uciekły z walizki. Newton w odpowiedzi potwierdził, że nie muszą już szukać magicznych zwierząt. Późniejsze życie W 1927 roku wydał Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w ulepszonej wersji. Została światowym bestsellerem. Książka Newtona została podręcznikiem do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie, a w połowie lat 90. XX wieku ukazała się jej 52 edycja. Był także autorem książki Antologia potworów dla dzieci. thumb|Na karcie czekoladowych żab|170x170px W 1947 roku Skamander stworzył Rejestr Wilkołaków, ale najbardziej dumny jest z Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli z 1965 roku, który skutecznie zapobiega hodowaniu na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii nowych, niedających się oswoić potworów. Współpraca pana Skamandera z Biurem Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków zaowocowała wieloma wyprawami poszukiwawczymi. Zgromadzone podczas nich obserwacje zebrał w słynnym bestsellerze Fantastyczne zwierzęta, obecnie wydawanym po raz pięćdziesiąty drugi. Nagrody i wyróżnienia Pamiętną datą dla Newtona był rok 1979, kiedy to został odznaczony Orderem Merlina za jego wiedzę na temat magicznych stworzeń i za jego książkę. Skamander jest też umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Życie prywatne Newton Skamander ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, która urodziła mu co najmniej jedno dziecko, najprawdopodobniej syna, ponieważ jedynym znanym potomkiem Newtona noszącym jego nazwisko był jego wnuk Rolf Skamander – mąż Luny Lovegood i ojciec bliźniaków Lorcana i Lysandra. W 1990 roku Newton Skamander był już na emeryturze, mieszkał w Dorset z żoną Porpentyną i posiadał trzy kuguchary: Hopka, Walka i Packa. Wygląd Newton był szczupłym, wysokim mężczyzną. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i jasne zielone oczy. Nosił charakterystyczny, niebieski płaszcz, a pod nim brązową kamizelkę. Charakter Skamander był człowiekiem stojącym raczej na uboczu. Mogłoby się zdawać, iż wolał on spędzać czas ze swoimi zwierzętami, zamiast z innymi ludźmi. Jego zachowanie względem nich, świadczy, iż był bardzo opiekuńczy; karmił on je, martwił się o nie, a także przywiązywał się do nich. Zależało mu też na innych osobach, co można było zobaczyć w momencie, gdy starał się uratować obcego sobie Credence'a przed śmiercią z rąk aurorów. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria zakładająca, że to Newton był człowiekiem, który dał Hagridowi Aragoga. Za kulisami * W filmach z serii Harry Potter, w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu wisiał portret Skamandera, co sugeruje, że w przeszłości był dyrektorem Hogwartu, oraz że nie żyje od 1992 roku, jako że portret pojawia się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Jednak harmonogram na Pottermore podał, że Skamander żył jeszcze w 2015 roku, co czyni tę informację niekanoniczną. * W 2001 roku J.K Rowling wydała prawdziwą książkę Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. * Newt to po angielsku traszka. * Występował on w LEGO Dimensions. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' *''Pottermore'' * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Galeria Fantastic Beasts Newt Scamander.jpg|Newton Skamander stojący w wejściu Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Scamander2.jpg|Portret młodego Skamandera Newt.jpg|Newton pisze książkę en:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau de:Newt Scamander it:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー uk:Ньют Скамандер Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Rodzina Skamander Kategoria:Magizoolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1897